ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Spectacular
Monster Spectacular (Spanish: Monstruos Espectáculos) is an upcoming Mexican Spanish-language computer-animated horror comedy film based on the Universal Monsters, produced by Toto-Tonto Enterprises in association with Ánima Estudios, Animex Producciones and Huevocartoon Producciones, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film is directed by Ana Cristina Fernández, and stars Mexican citizens. It scheduled for release on November 6, 2024. Cast * Bruno Bichir as Count Dracula, A 451-year-old vampire with shapeshifting. * Angélica Vale as Martha, A 348-year-old female vampire and Dracula's wife. * Carlos Espejel as Sebastian, A 216-year-old young adult vampire and Dracula and Martha's son. * Humberto Vélez as Vlad, A 867-year-old elderly vampire and Dracula's father and Sebastian's grandfather. * Irwin Daayán as Stan, A 567-year-old grumpy vampire and Dracula's brother-in-law and Sebastian's uncle. * Fernando Meza as Lydia, A 533-year-old irate vampire and Dracula's older sister and Martha's sister-in-law and Stan's wife and Sebastian's aunt. * Rubén Moya as Dipper, A 121-year-old rowdy vampire and Dracula's nephew and Stan and Lydia's son and Sebastian's cousin. * Lourdes Morán as Dulce, A 784-year-old gleeful vampire and Dracula's mother and Vlad's wife and Sebastian's grandmother. * Darío T. Pie as Wallace, A gumpy werewolf. * Armando Gonzalez as Frankenstein / Franklin * Omar Chaparro as Peter, A invisible man. * Maite Perroni as Linda, A happy werewolf and Wallace's wife. * Sergio Sendel as Marty, A fat mummy. * Ninel Conde as Chloe, A female mummy and Marty's wife. * Facundo as Bob, A green blob. * Adal Ramones as Rob, A greedy blob and Bob's twin brother. * Martha Higareda as Tambry, A wacky blob and Bob's niece and Rob's daughter. * Eduardo Manzano as Flint, A insectoid. * Jaime Maussan as Tim, A 12-year-old insectoid and Flint's son. * Víctor Trujillo as Keith, A suit of armor talking knight. * Kalimba as Kevin, A 5-year-old kyubi. * Sandra Echeverría as Kendra, A 30-year-old female kyubi and Kevin's mother. * Sherlyn as Mabel, A 21-year-old female kyubi and Kendra's younger sister and Kevin's aunt. * Andrés Bustamante as Kenneth, A 68-year-old elderly kyubi and Kendra and Mabel's grandfather and Kevin's great-grandfather. * Benny Emmanuel as Jack-Jack, A skeleton. * Eduardo España as El Chupacabras * Erick Elías as Charro Negro * Emilio Treviño as Toshio Saeki * Eugenio Derbez as the Hydras * Jaime Camil as El Chupacabras's older brother. * Dulce María as Handmaid Witch * Mario Castañeda as Handmaid Witch's son. * Zack Isaac Sanchez as Werewolf Kids and Werewolf Babies * Liza Ramirez Sanchez as Riley and Daisy * Nickol Isaac Sanchez as Joanna Lockwood, a 21-year-old traveler human and Sebastian's love interest. * Sofía Aldana Isaac as Esmeralda, a female brown mouse and Quasimodo's best friend. * Julian Anselmo Ramirez Castro as Quasimodo, a hunchback chef and Esmeralda's best friend. * Diego Luna as Kraken, a giant octopus with singing. * Karol Sevilla as Cindy, A invisible woman and Peter's wife. Additional Voices * Raúl Anaya as Carlos, a calaca. * Eduardo Garza as Griffin the Gargoyle * Luis Fernando Orozco as Sherman, a shrunken head. * Andrés Gutiérrez Coto as Zacarías the Zombie * César Árias as Abraham Van Helsing * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez as Nude Gremlins * Dan Osorio as Cloth Gremlins * Yamil Atala as Gil the Gill-Man * Liliana Barba as Brenda the Bigfoot * Leonardo de Lozanne as Erik, the Phantom of the Opera * Laura Flores as Ruth the Fish-Woman * Zoe Mora as Yamora the Yeti * Camila Sodi as Katie the Werecat * Gerardo Velázquez as Cesar the Circe * Daniel del Roble as David Jones * Mario Arvizu as Gene the Genie * Rossy Aguirre as Cyrus the Cyclops * Arath de la Torre as Ness * Carlos Hernández as Grim Reaper * Violeta Isfel as Giga Mermaid * Omar Isfel as Melvin Mermaid * Erika Ugalde as Yumi Yurei * David Reyes as Kenny Yurei * Diana Pérez as Libby * Humberto Vélez Jr. as Libby Jr. Category:2024 Category:2024 films Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Mexican films Category:Mexican animated films Category:Universal Monsters Category:Universal Pictures Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Films set in Transylvania Category:Spanish-language films Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Films about monsters Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films